flying together
by I RuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn
Summary: max& flock are off to... unknown, things take a turn for the worst. whats this about werewolves, and vampires! Thats right a twilight/maxride xover. after both eclips & mr3
1. Chapter 1

xD

**AN: Hi, I'm "I will soar" I'll be posting this under "I own this world so get your owns" account, until I get my own XD **

_**Flying together**_

**AN:I love this start soooo common!**

"Max,I'm huuuuunnnggggrry!" Nudge wined for the, oh darn I lost track…'_eight hundred and ninety ninth time_**.'**

_Thank you Angel,_ I thought to angel who was flying on my right ."Nudge, there is a town near by so it'll be about an hour untill we get there, ok?" I asked semi calmly.

_This is going to be a long day…_ "fly boys at ten o'clock!" Iggy hollered.

"About how many?" I asked, _couldn't they just leave us alone?_

" oh,…around five million or so" Iggy responded "is that on the ground, or in the air?" I questioned.

"Air, of course," Angel said smiling angelically.

" Nudge, you take the right flank, Iggy, you and Gazzy above, Angel, take the left, Fang, your below, got it?"

"Right!"

Fang was fighting about a million, Iggy, and Gazzy around two million combined, angel half a million, and me… well, all the rest. A high kick followed by a round house kick, trailed by a really...really strong punch, it sent at least twenty fly boys flying through the trees destroying them in the process_. I thought they stopped making the fly boys in abundant amounts months ago, guess I was wrong._

"Fa…" I was cut off by a loud bang, and a searing pain in my right wing as I slowly started to fall back to earth…

**AN: cliffy… !!cackling evilly in the back ground. **

**Read & review, I mean it… think about it please. **


	2. diving down

CH:2

CH:2

**Disclaimer: my name is "I will soar but my friends is "I rule this world so get your own"… does that include this? … For now, it still belongs to James Patterson.**

**Diving down**

F pov.(Fang)

"Fa…" Max started to say. Bang I whirled around "MAX!" I yelled as I zoomed toward her descending, unconscious body. When I reached her, her clothes were drenched in blood, and her right wing was still bleeding.

I landed and laid her on the ground propped angst a tree than I was back to fighting the nonstop fly boys.

After all the fly boys were destroyed for the time being, I looked up at the flock they were exhausted, we needed to find somewhere to rest, but I can't carry Max, she's hurt to badly… "guys, follow me" I called

"What about max?" Nudge asked

"I'll come back and get her, lets go!" I called

The fly boys could come back at any second, then Max would be in big trouble… but I've got to get the flock out first. That's what max would want.

We flew only about a mile through the dense threes. "Ok guys we'll stop here for the night."

"That's fine with me…zzzzzz" Nudge said as she collapsed on the very soggy ground.

That reminds me why the heck is the ground so… soggy, squishy, you name it.

"Iggy, your in charge" I called as I took off into the sky to get Max.

I started to fly lower toward the trees, I mean I couldn't see a thing.

What the heck. Crack, the pain continued through my wing as I started to fall. _Stupid twig_ I thought as I rammed though the ground.

**AN: ch.3 should be up really soon. **

**Lick it, hate it, review it.**


	3. total I think we're in danger

CH

CH.3

**AN: I am I will soar… ROCK ON! **

**DISCLAMER: ME NO OWN MAX RIDE, OR TWILIGHT… NORE DO FRIEND… LET THE WAR BEGIN, S.M. & J.P. YOUR GOING DOWN!! **

**Danger**

**Iggy pov.**

We landed on the soft squishy ground. "Iggy your in charge" Fang called as I herd him take flight.

I collapsed on the ground, and let the darkness envelope me…

**Paul pov.**

It was a normal day… as far as normal can go, I was in wolf form doing the routine path around the border…

What the… _what is that smell? _I thought to my self.

_You want me to wake up Sam and the others? _Seth asked

_Ya, we should… I'll go on ahead_

_Bye…_

As I neared the source of the smell I noticed I was heading toward a clearing…

_Paul what is it? Seth said to bring the pack._

_Sam calm down I don't know its this… what the heck?_

_We're coming!_

**Iggy pov. **

Bump, bump, bump… what's this? Bump, bump, my heart? Bump, it's to slow… bump, than what?

My hearing's coming back… "Iggy, Iggy wake up!" total's voice finally registered.

I sat up slightly. "What?" I said sleep covering every syllable.

My question was answered by a loud snort, that couldn't have come from total… more like three times total snorting through an amplifier!

I wobbled to a semi-stand, only to fall right back down. Must have stumbled on a tree root. "Owe" Total hollered, … or Total…

"sorry" I whispered, there must have been at least three of them… it's times like these that I wish I could see.

Just then I herd some footsteps. "Total, are they flyboys or something?"

"I'd say or something" Total remarked, from behind me.

"Erasers?"

"definitely not"

Our hushed conversation was interrupted by a gruff voice " who are you? And why are you here?"

"hmmm, Total? I don't think we are in Kansas anymore. My name's Iggy, and the cowardly lion behind me is Total. We are here because we were following the yellow brick road to destroy the evil Itex of the west, with the tin motor mouth, Nudge, and the tinker bell fairy, Angel. We are assisted by the wonderful wizard of Fang, Gazzy, the munchkin from the town, and Max, the good witch of the south. Now, I'm sorry to be rude evil flying Monkeys, but we must find our friends and destroy the wicked Itex of the west. Which may be hard on the fact I'm blind!"

"HAY, I'M NOT COWARDLY!" Total yelled.

"Ok, sick them boy!" I called sarcastically.

One of them growled loudly. The guy sighed, and spoke again "stop joking around"

"I'm not joking, kind Flying Monkey," the 'thing' growled again.

"Excuse me Mr. Flying Monkey, but I must wake Mr. Midget, Ms. Fairy, and Ms. Motor Mouth." I said getting to my feet.

The 'thing' growled once more. "Total, move!" I called as I took a step back.

"Yes, sir"

I crouched down, grazed the ground with my fingers, and jumped into the air. I flew over the beast, and to the place I last heard Nudge.

I slowed as I touched the ground, and pulled in my wings. I nelt down and lightly touched the top of Nudge's head. "Nudge wake up."

"What?" She groaned.

"Go wake Gazzy, and Angel" I whispered

"huh?" she said sitting up a little.

"We've got company" That got her up.

She paused, probably looking around. "holly c-rap" she called as she stumbled away to wake the others.

"YAAAH" I herd the gasman call.

He shifted over to me, "Iggy, we're surrounded, and the last one we have is c6!"

Hmm…it could work… but… that doesn't matter now "Gazzy, pass me c6 then"

He said "'k" and passed me the cherry bomb. "Go over to Nudge, and tell her I have a plan, also you guys got to take off as soon as the smoke goes up. 'k?"

"got it"

30 seconds later my plan was put into action, I put the cherry bomb on the ground. I searched my pocket for my matches, and struck one. Lighting the fuse half way, and yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" as I made a run for it.

The cherry bomb went off with a satisfying BOOOMMMMMM! I opened my wings to get some altitude, and apparently a stray rock from the explosion hit one of them, and I went down.

"Iggy!" I herd three hollers from above.

"I'll be fine, just go on I'll catch up" I called up, but it was only a whisper.

As I made contact with the ground, the whole world went black.

* * *

This is what shal not happen:

We come in as Iggy and Jasper have just finished a game of sparkymon!

Iggy: Hah. I won. Now, you must give me all your sparkymon! Ha, ha, ha."

Jasper: Grr. I lost. How could this happen? Ha, I shal have my revenge! Ha, ha, ha!

Emmett enters the room, "Jasper, you do know you lost a card game to a blind guy, right?"

_**AN: you like? I need ideas so review!**_


	4. wolf recap & more trouble

CH.4

_**AN: I'm back and better than ever! Love me!- **_**Ok really if you liked the {this is not to happen} Thing review! It was basically the work of watching crossover cartoons wile typing. Hope you enjoy CH. 4!**

_**A flash of blinding light**_

**3rd person pov**

_Ha, after the down fall of Itex my company has flourished brighter and brighter!_ Dr. Cuble thought to her self.

Now to get those pesky _kids_.

Beep, Beep. _Oh good, time to see if the plan has been placed into action_

Jane **{AN:**__**not the Jane from twilight} **thought, taking a sip of tea.

"Dr. the first regiment is destroyed, as expected," the voice said over her phone, which was set to speaker.

"Good, good, send in the improvements… do you see them in the cave?" she hissed every word like it was on fire.

"Yes we can see the small one, and the dark one near the entrance, from our satellite feed" the male voice answered, slightly shaken by her tone.

"Make hast, we have no time to lose!" she cooed in a slightly softer tone.

The plan was going perfectly there was little the hybrids could do now they were in her clutches… **{AN: Dun, Dun, Dun…}**

_**Edward's pov**_

_What the heck!?_

My mind was getting singed with all the incomprehensible thoughts! Where were they coming from!?

"err" I groaned.

"I'm going to take a walk" I stated in frustration.

_**Gazzy pov**_

I felt bad leaving Iggy with those _things,_ But what could we do? We were surrounded, it was our last chance for flight, and Iggy went down.

I looked over at Nudge who lay unconscious about two feet from me. If only life was _that_ simple. No more running, no more fighting, no more pain, and no more separation.

"Gazzy, I hear something" Angel whispered.

"What?" this couldn't be good.

"someone"

With that I heard it, tinny foot falls that were far away… and many constant whooshing sounds, one that couldn't be mistaken for anything else…

It was the sound of flapping wings!

"_not_ good"

_**Fang's pov**_

It was about three minutes after I woke up that I saw them, flying over head was more… flyboys? I couldn't tell, but there was a ton of them an they were heading in max's direction.

_Have to help max!_ I thought stumbling to my feet.

ugh this was going to be difficult, I'm still banged up from fighting those flyboys from before and my wing was still tender from hitting that stupid branch.

**3min. later**

She's **GONE!**

Worse yet the flyboys weren't even here yet!?

I looked to where the flyboys seemed to be headed... a cave!?

Ok who altered reality? Cause I know I didn't leave the flock there, yet there they are. Maybe they have max?

_**Seth pov**_

_Gez , what the heck is going on over there!?_

_Jake!?_

_Just wondering, don't need to freak out._

_Okay let's recap here, First Paul and I were on patrol when Paul smelled something and sent me to call for backup._

_When we heard it could be a threat we rushed to see… _Sam entered the conversation.

_And what do we find? A bunch of kids lying on the ground. _Leah stated boredom seeping through every letter.

_You forgot the dog_

_There was a dog?_

_He was behind the older one, you know the one Paul attacked. _

_Hey, I resent that! He smelled weird, and he looked like one of `em vampires too!_

_The kid jumped up and __**flew**__ over Paul, Jared, and Quil to wake up the other kids._

_**Flew**__!?_

_Ya, did we mention that they apparently have wings?_

_Must have slipped your mind, what else?_

_He started to talk to this younger boy about a "c6" thing that turned out to be a bomb! During the explosion, they tried to fly away but had to leave the older one because he was hit with a rock from the explosion and was unconscious. _

_You forgot when he started to mock the wizard of oz and started calling us flying monkeys!_

_That's a first. Where is he now?_

_In your shed._

_What!? _

_We needed to do something! Don't worry we moved you bike into your room._

_MY ROOM!?_

_He, he, he I'm going home now…_

_YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?_

_Ya, me too._ Isaid running off into the woods, that was not going to be a very calm conversation.

_**AN: like it, love it, review it! What's the one thing that makes authors happier than any thing else REVIEWS! I hope you liked! I should up date soon… but I want 20 reviews! So everyone's got to pitch in! any ideas? I'm always open! **_

_**I WILL SOAR SINING OUT!**_


	5. deals to be made

Ch.5

_**AN: I'm sorry About all the pov. change I'll try my best but it's hard to tell every thing that's going on in only one pov . Hope you like ch.5. Also I've got another story so don't be too mad at me if it takes awhile to update. Vampire action's not really in this ch. But next ch. There will be a**__** lot**__**. Don't forget to review! **_

_**Deals to be made**_

_**Jacob's pov.**_

_You've got to be kidding me, flying kids! The world's gone insane! _I stated.

_He should be waking up soon so I can't stay to chat to long, 'kay? _Seth, who was keeping me _**company**_as I walk through the frost of Alaska, said.

_Whatever, your just lucky there isn't much to see._

_True, I mean it's a waste land out there!_

_Ya, ya, whatever you say. _Although it was a bit, desolate…

_A bit? You're in the middle of nowhere! _

_So? Does it really matter? _

_Well no, but- _Seth was thankfully cut off by Embry joining the _**wonderful **_conversation.

He -mentally- sighed, _Seth __**he**__'s waking up, Sam wants you. _

_Okay. _He stated as he started to run back.

As soon as Seth was gone, the talking began. 

_Jacob, remind me why are you in Alaska? I thought you were going to _

_Canada to, you know, stay._ He asked.

_I've said it before I'm an American, might as well stay an American. I just want to get as far away as possible…_

_Ya, I get it. Just come back soon 'kay?_

_Ya…_

Just then. Whoosh, pat, pat, pat, pat. (_**An: DARTS!)**_

_I fel cina dzzy. _

_JACOB!!!_

With that, I fell into nothingness.

_**3**__**rd**__** pov.**_

_**{AN: Ok this could get kind of confusing, but just to let you know. This is a conversation; via Aro's power, between Aro, and Marcus. I kind of have to put it in, sorry} **_

_Aro are you sure you want to join forces with these… scientists!? _

_Yes, they have a promising idea to help us__** get**__ the cullens, and for a consolation prize, a young experiment named Maximum Ride… _

_**AN: nice, mean? I want to know… I'm really sorry for the long-time-no-update thing, and the short ch. ... I'll update soon I promise! **_


	6. volturi

CH:6

_**AN: Hi, What did I tell ya? I updated really soon… Right? This shall all be in Jasper's pov. {thanks to a friend I have courage!}. I hope you like, don't forget to review!**_

_**Jasper's pov.**_

What is that smell!? It smells like a honey covered werewolf?

Clack, Clack. I herd the running foot steps long before I felt the confused emotions…

Worry, confusion, fear, and excitement?

Edward… _What is that!?_

He came though the back door chuckling, "No, not werewolf"

I looked at him in horror as I saw what he was carrying,

SHE was HUMAN!

"No, again you are wrong. Call Carlisle will you?" he stated calmly.

"Already done, he'll be here in two minutes" my loving Alice said, knowing what would happen before either of us did.

"Thank you." Was his parting words before he flashed up the stairs.

"Alice what just happened?" I -hopeful for an answer- questioned.

" long story, I'll let max tell it when she wakes up. Also-" she was cut off as her eyes went cloudy, and her whole body went stiff. All I was getting was fellings of true horror seeping through her usually happy emotions.

Apparently this was a very_** bad**_ vision.

"yes, THIS is very, VERY bad." Edward, who also had a horror struck expression on, started solemnly "THEY are coming."

That stopped every thing. The usually slow world around me sopped moving- the birds stopped their singing, the mammals stopped breathing, the creaks water stopped rushing- all at the word "THEY". A word that could mean two thousand different things, but said with such horror could only mean ONE thing.

I turned my head from my sparkling angel to Edward to confirm my horrendous suspicions.

To my dismay he replied with a nod.

**The Volturi are coming HERE!**__

_**{AN: You're lucky; I planed to stop here, he, he, but I didn't}**_

Around thirty seconds after this was confirmed, Carlisle's car came to a stop in the dive way. Luckily, for me his emotions were much less horror struck; they were only of confusion, and fright.

"Edward! What's happened!?" he froze the moment he got through the thresh-hold.

Alice twisted in my arms, and burred her head in my chest.

"What are we going to do!?" she asked the horror still stained the room.

"I don't know."

_**AN: I DON'T KNOW EITHER! PLZ REVIEW, IDEALS ARE NEEDED!**_


	7. evil fillerish chap and pole!

Ch.?

_**AN: Does any one remember what chapter this is? Ch. 7 right? It's been sooo looonnnggg since I've typed any thing! So sorry I haven't written any thing! Time just kinnda slipped away from me! If you want me to update don't forget to review! I've been busy ever since Christmas! I'll try to update sooner next time! I really need help what to do next! If you want any say review with your answer! This is kind of a filler… selection for next ch at the bottom! **_

_**3**__**rd**__** pov.**_

Aro walked slowly to the room where the meeting was to be, held there was no doubt. This company was as professional as a _human_ company could be they covered all of their tracks. They only had one weakness and that was of their own design, their only problem was that they let their _experiment _escape. That was their problem now that _experiment_ was on the table to bid.

As he sat down on the chair offered, he began to think of the true cause of this meeting. They couldn't control their experiment and now were going to try a joined experiment, she would turned into a vampire he would see and use her powers and this "ITEX" would see the changes that the transformation made.

The plan would go through, one-way or another. Either ITEX would re-capture this Maximum Ride for the last time, or the vampires would get their chance.

The only problem that could arise would be that the last sighting of the "flock" was rather close to the place were the coven most commonly known as the cullens…

AN: Ok! Sorry people But I don't really have much more than that… Originally, I thought this was only going to be an AN but then this poped into my head.

_**NEXT CH VOTE!**_

_**AN: This is to chose what happens in the next ch to vote please place a review with your choice.**_

Go to fang's pov.-

Go to nudge's pov.-

Go to Max/Cullen's pov.-

Got to Iggy's pov.-

Go to Wolves pov.-

Or

Go to someone evil's pov.-

_**That's the pole! Time to vote! The last one's kind of weird, but ya, if the person's evil then they go into that category. Since max is with the Cullens then it's kind of the same thing if I go to their pov. Iggy and the wolves are in different categories for a resion if you vote for them than you'll know…**_

_**See you next ch! **_


	8. REVIEW PEOPLE! NOT AN! FILLER :D

_**AN: PEOPLE! YOU HAVE GOT TO REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW I CAN CONTINUE TO WRITE THIS STORY! BUT I CAN'T UPDATE IF NO ONE REVIEWS IT'S YOUR CHOICE! SORRY! PLZ READ SHORT! ENJOY!**_

_**Shopping?! A place to buy or suffer!**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person pov.)**_

For the first time in both of their lives they seemed to agree with one thing over all else.

**NEVER! **

**EVER!**

Go shopping with Alice **AND** Nudge!

YOUR LIFE DEPPENDS ON IT!_(most likely) _

Now, on a normal basis Bella would "politely" decline. Or run away in fear…

But how would that be possible with a mind-reader, who can also **CONTROL** minds **and** fly, on the hunt? Well to put it shortly Max and Bella were going shopping… Probably to come back… for now…

(Somewhere far away a sparkling pixy is maniacally laughing and repeating "EDWARD CAN'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME MY PRETTIES!" into the woods…)

_**The end…**_


End file.
